Walking Dead Academia
by Sir Axel
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, un virus apparut puis décima les 3/4 de la civilisation. Les survivants n'ayant d'autre choix que de s'adapter à cette horrible réalité... Constituées de morts vivants, gangs, et psychopathes. La 1-A de Yuei va devoir se soutenir mutuellement afin de cohabiter au sein de ce nouveau monde froid et impitoyable.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices bienvenue sur la fic Walking Dead Academia.**

 **Je vais faire bref et vous détaillez rapidement certaines informations.**

 **1\. L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la saison 3, l'épidémie zombie commence lors d'un week-end ou les étudiants ne sont pas en cours.**

 **2\. Le terme "zombie" n'existe pas dans leur monde, donc ils n'ont pas connaissance de ces créatures d'ou l'appellation "mordeurs"**

 **3\. Ce n'est pas un univers alternatif, mais les personnages n'ont plus accès à leurs alters.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé de me corriger du mieux que j'ai pu. J'attend vos retours avec impatience et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour les futurs chapitres. je ne suis qu'un écrivain en herbe qui s'adonne simplement à l'écriture par loisir.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, le crépitement des flammes retentit dans une région forestière inconnu.

En son centre regroupé autour d'un feux de camp, nous pûmes apercevoir une dizaine de personnes en piteux état. Tous arborèrent une mine des plus sombre, une aura déprimante rayonnant de ces âmes visiblement à l'agonie.

Mais le plus déprimant dans tout ça. Ce fût le fait que ce groupe soient composées de nos apprentis héros préféré... Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, Tenya, Ochako, Tsuyu, Denki, Eijiro, Shoji et Momo.

Quand au reste de la classe, eh bien c'est une longue histoire...

Depuis qu'un virus apparut un beau jour au Japon, sans aucune explication rationnelle. Les citoyens du pays ne furent pas préparées aux conséquences dévastatrice que cette bactérie engendrerai dans son sillage. Et avant même qu'ils ne comprennent pleinement l'étendu de la situation. Les humains se transformèrent en de viles créatures immonde, dévorant la chair des vivants. Peu de temps après, ils comprirent qu'il suffirait seulement d'une morsure pour les transformer à leurs tour en une de ces horreurs. Luttant tant bien que mal face à ce fléaux, les citoyens périrent à petit feux, laissant l'épidémie se répandre comme une traînée de poudre...

Les alters disparurent eux aussi mystérieusement, au même moment que l'apparition dudit virus. Se faisant ils redevinrent des humains ordinaires sans aucun pouvoir particulier, autre que celui du savoir-faire.

Les héros et méchants n'eurent donc plus aucune signification dans ce monde, car à présent le train de vie quotidien de chacun se résuma en un seul mot...

Survivre.

1 Mois et demi plus tard, les miraculés ayant survécu, apprirent avec horreur via les télés et radios que l'épidémie finit par toucher les pays frontaliers.

Se proliférant jusqu'à finalement s'étendre à l'échelle mondiale.

Les êtres vivants sur terre s'éteignirent alors progressivement...

L'humanité également...

Nous suivons dorénavant les anciens jeunes héros de la classe 1-A. Ces adolescents faisant parties des derniers vestiges de la race humaine à notre connaissance...

Bravant de nombreux dangers durant leur expédition, ils partirent de Musutafu, marchant vers des terres inconnu en gardant l'espoir de trouver de la vie ailleurs...

Au fils de leurs périples, les approvisionnement se firent de plus en plus rare, la nourriture et l'eau manquèrent abondamment, les armes à feux restèrent malheureusement introuvable. Toutefois alors qu'ils pillèrent un supermarché, Katsuki tomba un beau jour sur un AK-47... seulement sans les balles qui vont avec. Alors au lieu de l'abandonner comme n'importe quelles personnes sensées, il préféra s'en encombrer avec et le baptisa King Bomberkill. La seule utilité de King Bomberkill... fracasser des crânes encore et encore avec la crosse. C'est complètement stupide je vous l'accorde, mais étant le trou du cul irritant qu'il fût, personne ne prit la peine de contester son choix.

Les jours défilèrent et le groupe voyagea dans de nombreuses villes, toutes abandonnées, devant parfois emprunter des plaines verdoyante, puis continuer au cœur de forets massifs.

Ainsi voila ou nous en sommes. Le groupe n'eu seulement comme choix que de s'arrêter en pleine forêt inconnu, le soleil s'étant couché. Cependant la chance leur sourit légèrement, Todoroki récoltant du bois pour le feu aperçut une cabane délabrée sans toit, néanmoins avec la possibilité de s'abriter à l'intérieur.

Le groupe ne tarda guère à s'installer, allumant un feu et se réunir épuisé autour de leur unique source de chaleur...

Nous suivons dorénavant Izuku Midoriya, connu pour être un jeune homme exprimant habituellement une joie de vivre infaillible. Autrefois les personnes que rencontra Izuku, le décrivit comme un adolescent doté d'un cœur pur, incarnant une bonté angélique et une âme des plus héroïque. Chacune de ces personnes s'attendirent qu'il serait destiné à un avenir élogieux. Cependant, cette époque semblait bien lointaine depuis que le monde avait commencé à pourrir. Avec le temps son cœur prit lentement une teinte obscur. Son expression auparavant jovial, affichant dès à présent un regard sombre permanent. Des énormes auréoles violacées ornant ces paupières, absorbant toute sa beauté lui faisant ressembler à un Junkie...

Malheureusement, les ravages physiques ne s'arrêtèrent pas la. La masse musculaire fièrement acquis dans son passé eu disparu. Révélant un corps émincé dévoilant légèrement ces côtes osseuse.

Ces joues autrefois grassouillets, devinrent alors creusées et charnues. Ces jambes musclées dorénavant aussi décharné qu'un mort vivant.

Levant avec fatigue ces yeux émeraudes des braises incandescente. Son regard tomba sur son amie d'enfance Kacchan, qui à vue d'œil souffrit similairement du même état bien qu'il soit légèrement en meilleur forme.

Ce dernier sembla prendre conscience du regard persistant de son voisin, il croisa alors ces yeux et se mit à déclarer d'une voix irrité. "Un problème Deku?" grogna t il en le regardant avec dédain.

Soudain Izuku s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, attirant tout les regards fatigué sur lui. Une fois certain qu'il eu leur attention, il s'exclama d'une voix rauque...

"Je repense constamment... à notre rencontre fortuite d'il y a quelques jours. Vous savez... lorsque nous longions l'autoroute et avons abandonné..." commença t il hésitant, avant d'être coupé brutalement dans ça diatribe...

"Pathétique, cesse de penser à tort que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose Deku. Elle était foutu au moment même ou cette conne considéra que s'enfermer dans une voiture fût une brillante idée. Peut être attendait elle qu'un putain d'ange gardien ou miracle se produise, ce qui évidemment n'est pas arrivé. j'imagine la sale tronche qu'elle a du tirer quand elle a dût s'apercevoir de l'étendu de sa connerie." Répondit le blond en ricanant cruellement.

La plupart lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur, seulement étant le spécimen que nous connaissons tous, il leur cracha dessus avec mépris.

"Je te l'accorde Katsuki serte ce ne fut pas le choix le plus judicieux, cependant je comprends le font de la pensée de Deku. Nous étions formé pour devenir des héros, mais pourtant n'avons rien fait pour lui venir en aide." Déclara Uraraka en soupirant, son expression soudain morose.

"Peut être, mais par sa faute nous avons du dévier de notre itinéraire principal. la densité de toute les créatures qu'elle avait rameuté, nous a obligé à nous rendre dans une putain de foret loin de tout. Donc ça m'est égale elle peut crever que je sache, rien ne changera quoi que ce soit." Pesta Denki d'un ton amer en se frottant les mains près du feu.

Tsuyu grimaça à ce commentaire puis intervint, le dévisageant d'une colère noire. "Je ne te pensais pas autant abruti Kaminari-san, cette pauvre femme n'y était pour rien!. tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire se trouva pour seul but de survivre. Si nous sommes ici à présent c'est par notre propre volonté. Que je sache, nous aurions pu avoir le choix d'affronter la horde et la sauver puis continuer notre route initial. Comme la dit Ochako-chan, nous n'en sommes pas moins coupable de l'avoir abandonné à son funeste sort" dit elle avec bon sens. ces yeux triste fixant le sol, ressentant une pointe de regret l'envahir à son tour.

"Voila ou je voulais en venir merci Tsuyu et Ochako. ne le prenez pas mal tout le monde, mais je refuse de tolérer une nouvelle lâcheté de qui que ce soit ici. Pour ma part je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur." Déclara Izuku fermement.

Soudain Katsuki bondit furieusement, attrapant Izuku par le col. "Ne me traite pas de lâche tu savais très bien que nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour elle!. Putain t'a vraiment pensé un seul instant que nous aurions pu avoir une chance de la sauver?!" s'exclama Katsuki en colère, les yeux plissés dangereusement. "On a même plus nos alters enfoiré, donc cesse de vouloir jouer les héros cette vie est derrière nous maintenant Deku, tandis que ce monde merdique a définitivement changé pour le pire. Il est temps de décrocher de ton petit quotidien de bisounours!" finit le blond en le secouant comme un palmier. essayant manifestement de lui remettre les idées en place.

"Rien n'a changé bordel de merde!. Depuis le premier jour ou tout est partie au vinaigre, nous n'avons pas aperçut une seule personne autre que ces abominations. Alors dés que mon regard fût posé sur cette femme qui nous criés de lui venir en aide, j'ai compris qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir... et cette espoir réside dans les vivants. Cependant, la façon méprisable dont on a agis ne nous permettra pas de reconstruire quoi que ce soit Kacchan!" vociféra Izuku à la gorge de Katsuki. Ce dernier tressaillant légèrement à son explosion.

Kirishima décontenancé par la violence de leurs ébats, décida d'intervenir en les arrachant l'un de l'autre."Arrêtez les gars ! que ce soit l'un ou l'autre vous avez tout deux raisons sur certain points. je culpabilise à chaque fois que j'y repense, peut être nous aurions pu essayer de faire diversion afin de lui prêter main forte, ça aurait était du 50/50 sachant la gravité de la situation. Malgré cela nous ne sommes pas au mieux de notre forme, et comme je viens de le l'expliquer, nous aurions prit un risque beaucoup trop considérable. J'admire ton courage Midoriya, mais même avec cette incroyable volonté qui t'anime, tu ne peut pas sauver toute les personnes que tu croises. le monde tel que nous le connaissions n'existe plus. Porter secours aux autres est différent, tu ne doit plus t'attendre à agir comme tu l'étais à Yuei, mais dorénavant réfléchir tel un survivant. Donc je rejoins l'avis de Bakugo, lorsque la situation est parfois trop délicate il ne faut pas avoir honte à capituler. Notre vie est bien trop précieuse pour la gaspiller en prenant des risques inconsidérées, encore moins depuis que l'humanité n'est plus. Puis ce n'est pas seulement avec notre arsenal d'armes blanche que nous aurions pu venir à bout d'une telle horde" Expliqua sagement le rouquin. Posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Midoriya.

Izuku soupira d'irritation, sa main se baladant dans ces cheveux sales et poussiéreux. La sueur et la transpiration vint lui coller quelques mèches sur son front. Il grommela un instant dans sa barbe puis admit avec résignation. "Tu n'a pas tord Kirishima-kun... pardonnez moi, depuis quelques jours je n'ai plus la force de garder la tête sur les épaules. Je veut juste... juste... ne plus voir personne perdre la vie. Ma mère, Yuga, Tooru, Kyoka, Koji, Sato, Hanta, Fumikage, Ojiro et Mina... je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils sont partis. Sans compter All might, Eraserhead, et les autres profs dont on a aucune nouvelle. Comment ce monde a t il pu tourner ainsi et devenir... autant abject...? " marmonna Izuku faiblement la gorge noué. Ces yeux luttant contre le barrage d'émotions refoulé se préparant à céder.

"Ouai... moi aussi je n'arrête pas de me tordre l'esprit à ce sujet. Je revois encore les yeux horrifiés de Mineta... alors... alors qu'il se faisait dévorer les entrailles. Alors... qu'il... qu'il me suppliait de lui prêter secours" Bégaya Denki recroquevillé en position fœtal au sol. Se tenant la bouche pour éviter de déverser la bile nauséeuse de son estomac.

Subitement, Katsuki s'élança sur Denki, puis dans un mouvement rapide pointa un coutelas à sa gorge. Yaoyorozu et Uraraka lâchèrent un cris de surprise, tandis que Todoroki prit ça hachette dans la hâte.

"Relax le brûlé je vais pas le buter" grogna Bakugo à Todoroki qui baissa son arme. son regard se reporta sur Kaminari frémissant de frayeur son son emprise.

"Ta tellement de défaut que je ne sais même pas par ou commencer... mais de tous tu est certainement le plus inutile Pikachu. Comme d'habitude, ce matin il a fallu que je vienne porter secours à ton cul pitoyable pour éviter que tu te fasse bouffer. De plus, monsieur c'est littéralement pissé dessus quand un mordeur lui a rugit à la tronche, semblable à celui d'un prédateur se délectant des larmes de sa proie. pourtant au bout d'une cinquantaine de jours, le temps d'adaptation devrait être suffisant en étant au contact de ces saloperies. Durant ce délai chaque minables ici ont plus ou moins évolué à leurs manières, mais toi tu continue à te chier dessus dés l'apparition d'un simple mordeur. On est bientôt à sec niveaux bouffe et y'a même pas assez de flotte pour tout le monde, à ce train la on risque pas de faire long feux, surtout si certains n'affrontent pas leur lâcheté comme des hommes. Donc sors toi les doigts du cul... puis estime toi heureux de ne pas être livré par toi même. Sans moi ou les autres tu ne tiendrais pas une demi-journée. Alors un conseil, ta pas intérêt à nous ralentir demain, sinon je te crève!" Cracha t il d'un ton venimeux en rangeant son coutelas.

Complètement sous le choc, Denki hocha la tête plusieurs fois s'excusant à mainte reprises. ces yeux effarés n'osant plus croiser ceux de son martyr.

Tenya auparavant silencieux, grinça des dents furieusement témoin de la cruauté de cette affichage. Il prit brusquement la parole bien décidé à le réprimander. "Tu a dépassé les bornes si ce n'a pas déjà était le cas auparavant. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemies Bakugo-kun, alors cesse ton comportement puérile!" désapprouva t il fermement le défiant du regard.

"Je t'ai pas sonné le serpent à lunettes, ensuite j'ai une bonne raison de m'emporter sachant que dans la finalité cela nous concerne tous. Sauf ci bien sur tu valorise la vie de cette mauviette plus que la tienne, alors vas y je t'en pris continue à jouer sa nounou. Se n'est pas en lui léchant le cul chantonnant des paroles réconfortante qu'il va apprendre à se démerder seul. En revanche, dans le cas ou tu aurais toujours une objection après ça... Sache qu'il me serait difficile de te distinguer d'un cadavre au vu de tes capacités cognitives!" provoqua le blond. Ne se laissant même pas la peine d'empêcher son sourire nauséeux grandir sur son visage.

Yaoyorozu souffla lourdement avec lassitude, spectatrice du nouvelle argument lancé sans surprise par Bakugo. En toute franchise ci elle devait être honnête, dés le premier jour son opinion sur lui n'avait rien de valorisant... Insultant, provocateur, colérique, Orgueilleux, anti-social... voila les seules termes auxquelles elle put penser pour qualifier cette exécrable personne.

Toutefois, avant que l'humanité ne sombre dans celle d'aujourd'hui... il avait beau être comme il était, son comportement pût rester supportable à un certain degrés. Néanmoins depuis que leurs vies ont changé pour le pire... Ce dernier changea lui aussi pour le pire, s'avérant encore plus cruelle et agissant comme ci les autres n'étaient qu'une épine à ces pieds. Ces propres intérêts passèrent en priorité avant tout le monde. Tout comme il se trouva apprécié distribuer des ordres, devenant ironiquement un de ces passe temps préféré. Ces actes le fit jouir de sa prétendu place de leader au sein du groupe. Bien que de toute façon personne ne remis ces paroles en doute, pour cause... personne ne l'écoutait autre que Midoriya, ce qui eu le dont de l'agacer et aggraver son humeur désormais insupportable.

De retour au concerné... lui et Iida poursuivirent violemment leur dispute, des piques envoyées par ci par la de la part du blond explosif. Brisant le seuil de tolérance d'une certaine personne qui ce leva les poings serrées...

Puis tout à coup, une silhouette géante mit fin au débat en plaquant brutalement au sol Katsuki. l'immobilisant de la tête d'une main, tordant de l'autre son bras droit.

"Tu te permet de dénigrer les autres de haut, prouvant sans cesse ta supériorité, pourtant sache qu'au sein de l'équipe tu reste le plus à blâmer. Premièrement, tu détruit la cohésion de notre groupe avec ton sale comportement, créant des conflits inutiles alors que chacun de nous sommes à cran. deuxièmement, à force de gueuler comme un abruti l'écho de ta voix va attirer les mordeurs aux alentours. Et pour finir ci nous sommes tous si faible et inutile comme tu prétend, personne ne t'empêche de prendre le large en admettant que tu ne te sens plus à ta place ici...!" Gronda violemment Shoji Mezo à son oreille.

En réponse, Katsuki lui envoya un regard meurtrier se débattant de sa ferme emprise... bien qu'il soit inutile, la différence de force entre les deux fût évidente après tout.

Après avoir maudit et violé grammaticalement sa langue de naissance, il abandonna déclarant ensuite d'une voix frustré. "C'est bon j'ai compris le calamar, désolé d'être un trou du cul, voila t'est content ? maintenant lâche moi!."

Shoji l'analysa puis le libéra avec méfiance, restant sur ces gardes au cas ou le chien enragé déciderait de l'attaquer. Cependant à sa consternation, Katsuki se dirigea vers son sac à dos le mettant sur son épaule, puis ramassa King Bomberkill guidant ces pas vers la sortie...

Abasourdi, le groupe observa ces actions en état de choc. La même question tourbillonnant dans l'esprit de chacun 'il ne va quand même pas...'

"Le poulpe a raison, je n'ai pas ma place avec vous. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous comptiez espérer survivre. Vous vous plaignez sans cesse d'avoir faim ou autre, cependant au lieu de chercher à bouffer vous restez la à attendre l'inévitable, simplement car le noir vous effraie. Très bien faite ce que vous voulez, seulement moi je me taille, j'ai repéré une rivière plus tôt dans la journée au sud-est. Donc j'imagine qu'en suivant le cours d'eau, je tomberais dans un village pommé ou y'aura surement de quoi se remplir la panse " déclara le blond dans l'encadrement de la porte. Agitant sa main libre comme signe d'adieux.

Cependant à l'instant ou il posa un pied dans l'herbe, Izuku intervint lui bloquant le chemin. "Kacchan retourne à l'intérieur maintenant!" ordonna Deku, son ton indiquant clairement aucun désaccord.

"Il a raison Bakugo" renchérit Kirishima en se tenant instantanément à ces côtés. "que ce qui te prend bordel ?! on a besoin de toi, tout comme tu a besoin de nous. Par ailleurs sortir seul en pleine nuit, dans une foret grouillant de mordeurs... c'est... tes décisions sont insensé et suicidaire!" bégaya le rouquin craintivement. Essayant avec espoir de raisonner son amie.

Mais en vain... il poussa sans un regard les deux crétin du chemin. La silhouette du blond disparaissant progressivement dans les ténèbres de la foret...

Quelques minutes plus tard...

"Putain de merde il faut le rattraper qu'est ce qu'on attend?!" paniqua Eijiro. Réalisant les cents pas dans la pièce avant de finalement décider de rejoindre l'extérieur.

Rapidement un bras le retint, l'arrêtant net dans son élan. Tournant la tête, il vit Todoroki le dévisager avec son expression impassible habituelle.

"Laisse le partir, Bakugo a fait son choix, si il souhaite poursuivre son chemin seul nous ne pouvons pas le retenir captif. Qui sommes nous pour contester ces actions de toute façon" déclara Shoto la voix monotone.

"Pas moyen mec, je refuse de laisser mon pote ce diriger à une mort certaine!" Contesta le rouquin avec ferveur en le bousculant du chemin.

"Kacchan reviendra tôt ou tard Kirishima-kun, fais moi confiance!" Eijiro se stoppa levant les yeux incrédule. "Quoi alors tu l'abandonne toi aussi Midoriya?!" s'offensa Kirishima, le scrutant avec scepticisme.

"Il est fort et futé, d'autant plus que nous savons dans quelle direction il se rend. Puis tu sais le connaissant, si il veut nous retrouver il le fera, voila pourquoi lui courir après reste une perte de temps." L'explication d'Izuku eu l'effet escompté, le rouquin sembla réfléchir un court instant avant d'acquiescer simplement de la tête. Grimaçant intérieurement, il n'en était pas pleinement convaincu, toutefois il l'écarta cette pensée puis se coucha au sol. Désirant le besoin de vider son esprit en s'offrant un repos bien mérité. Ainsi au bout de quelques minutes, il succomba à la fatigue.

Les autres suivirent Kirishima sans attendre, les tensions et les circonstances ultérieures l'emportant. Enfin tous à l'exception de Midoriya et Todoroki, préférant choisir de monter la garde pour assurer la sécurité du groupe.

Fouillant dans la poche de son jeans miteux. Shoto sortit un couteau de chasse en acier, qui avec le temps avait rouillé et terni la lame de sang séché. "Toute ces vies ôtées par la pointe de cette lame..." murmura t il mélancoliquement...

Des bribes de souvenirs flashèrent dans son esprit, ce revoyant toute les fois plonger sa lame dans le crâne putride des morts vivants. Pas qu'il se soucia qu'ils furent autrefois humains, non au contraire, il tua sans cesse qu'il se mit à aimer cette sensation d'une façon tordu. Il se réprimanda dégoûté de lui même pour oser penser d'une telle manière... seulement il ne pût nier que c'était devenu son quotidien. Une routine horrifiante certes, mais au fil que les jours s'écoulèrent, il s'était adapté à ce nouveaux mode de vie.

L'ancien monde ne fût assurément pas féerique. vol, meurtre, viol, criminalité en hausse durant les dernières années... il souhaita plus d'une fois vouloir qu'un bienfait ce produise afin de laver les péchés souillant cette terre. Maintenant il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et profiter de l'ancien temps, hélas errant sans but depuis un mois et des poussières, il perdit peu à peu foi en l'humanité. Acceptant le fais que ces rêves de héros étaient définitivement enterrées avec son ancienne vie. De toute façon même si un remède existé, quelle chance y aurait il de faire renaître un univers comme celui d'auparavant?. Quelle perspective restait il quand les 3 quarts de la population mondiale te traquèrent pour te dévorer vivant...

Aucun, et pourtant une nouvelle fois Midoriya l'avait prouvé du contraire...

Expliquant avec conviction et idéalisme que la vie aussi fébrile quelle puisse paraître, subsista. Ils en étaient la preuve vivante après tout, et quelque part sur se foutu globe, des humains ayant survécu luttant tout comme lui et ces amies. Refusant d'accepter cette fatalité, s'accrochant désespérément pour les autres, s'accrochant à la dernière lueur de vie restante...

Voir se groupe réuni tenir debout, se serrant les coudes..., c'était la raison évidente pour laquelle il respirait toujours. Dans le cas contraire il aurait d'ores et déjà mit fin à ces jours. Ceci dit à présent, il protégerait ces amies coûte que coûte. Ainsi plus jamais la hantise de son passé ne viendra à nouveaux le tourmenter...

"Tu veut essayer?" demanda soudainement une voix familière, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. perplexe, il vit Midoriya lui tendre une cigarette à sa stupeur.

"... Je suppose qu'une seul ne peut pas faire de mal" répond t il intéressée.

Izuku siffla de surprise envieux lorsqu'il vit Shoto inhaler la fumée sans tousser. "Wow pas mal Todoroki-kun, je m'y suis mis il y a deux semaines et... et disons qu'a ma première, je me suis étranglé pendant 5 min" expliqua Izuku visiblement gêné. Ces joues rougissant fuyant le regard moqueur de son amie.

Ce simple échange suffit à étirer un rare sourire sur le visage de Shoto...

"J'imagine qu'Iida et Uraraka ne sont pas aux courants?." La question fit glousser Midoriya qui répondit aussitôt. "Eh bien Iida me ferait probablement un exposé sur les dégâts de la cigarette, tandis que Uraraka s'inquiéterait juste pour mon bien être. Donc en effet tu a visé juste, personne à part toi n'est au courant."

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le calme sans que ni l'un ou l'autre ne prit la parole. Profitant du calme et de la brise nocturne, puis Izuku décida de briser le silence. "Chaque matin quand je me lève... je me demande si aujourd'hui ne sera pas le dernier. Combattre ou mourir sont les seuls règles qui régissent notre monde à présent. Cependant je reviens sur la question de la nourriture, ci on a rien dans le ventre... j'ignore combien de temps on pourra encore tenir. Ça me rend malade de l'admettre mais Kacchan avait raison de ce côté la, et au point ou nous en sommes partir le plus tôt serait préférable. Demain on longera la rivière au sud-est comme il la conseillé, avec un peu de chance on pourra le retrouver et en profiter pour y dénicher des poissons."

Todoroki écrasa sa clope au sol, répondant d'une voix traînante. "Je comprend, de toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre option. Espérons simplement que le trajet sera aussi paisible qu'aujourd'hui."

"Ouai... au faite va te reposer un peu, a l'aube nous mettrons les voiles sans plus attendre. Je préfère m'éterniser ici pour surveiller les alentours, ça ne me fait rien t'en fais pas" s'exclama le vert nonchalamment.

Shoto ne sembla pas pleinement convaincu, néanmoins tiraillé par la fatigue il accepta contre son gré. s'arrêtant au cadre de la porte il hésita, prenant une longue inspiration, il confessa avec un mix d'émotions. "Midoriya... de tous tu prends le contrecoup le plus dure. Ton état est de loin le pire par rapport aux autres, et tu sais pourquoi... car tu te soucie trop d'eux à constamment t'investir pour le groupe sans rien ne recevoir en retour. Tu est un homme bon et aussi un frère plus que quiconque pour moi, ton fardeau est le mien mais ton souci l'ai tout autant."

Puis il partit sans un autre mot...

Écoutant les pas s'éloigner doucement à l'intérieur. Izuku plongé en pleine réflexion sourit avec une détermination renouvelé...

Quiconque osera toucher à ma nouvelle famille en subira les conséquences, j'en fais le serment.

Pourtant, il ne put réprimer ce pressentiment qui allait très prochainement détruire sa vie pour le pire...

* * *

 **Si vous avez une question posez la en commentaire, j'y répondrai à chaque nouveaux chapitre.**

 **Sur ce à très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ;)**

 **Sir Axel**


End file.
